Students, Witches, and a Large Metal Robot
by fireblade85
Summary: What happens when characters from Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Love Hina, and Escaflowne all go to Hogwarts? Good question!
1. It all begins with a dream

**Students, Witches, and a Large Metal Robot**

**By FireBlade85 and Finaille Nailo**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Love Hina, Escaflowne, and Harry Potter. But Matt, Emily, Rachel, and Mike are all real characters… from the real world!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"May I see Dumbledore?" A young boy with dark hair and glasses approaches a lady wearing long robes, who is sitting at a desk.

"Hello Eriol!" The lady greets.

Eriol looks up at the lady, and immediately recognizes her. "Oh, Professor McGonagall! I almost didn't recognize you."

"It's been a while since you've last been here, hasn't it?" She exclaims. Eriol nods. "He shouldn't be busy, why don't you go back there."

"He's knows I'm coming, so I doubt he'll be busy." Eriol tells her. She smiles at him and he walks behind her desk and goes through a large door.

"What's the password?"

Eriol blinks in confusion and turns around to McGonagall. "Did you say something?"

"No. The statue did."

Eriol turns around and looks at the large statue that is right in front of the door. He cocks an eyebrow. "Really…"

"The password is 'lemon drops'."

Eriol repeats the phrase and the statue moves to the side. He looks at the statue for a brief second. "It's going to take me a while to get used to this again…"

He goes up the stairs and goes through the door into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore is working intently at his desk.

"Dumbledore?" Eriol meekly says. Dumbledore looks up from his work.

"Hello Eriol! I was expecting you. Come, sit down." Dumbledore says happily. Eriol walks over to his desk and sits down on a chair.

"About that letter…" Eriol starts.

"Yes, you mentioned you knew two people that had magic?" Dumbledore interrupts.

"Yes, they both live in Asia. I've known both of them for a few years now, and both possess powerful magic."

"I see. Their names?"

"Syaoran Li and Kinomoto Sakura." He replies.

"I've always wanted to have students from other regions in the world. How about this, I'll put up a foreign exchange student program, and you convince Kinomoto and Syaoran…"

"Kinomoto… you can call her Sakura." Eriol quickly interrupts.

"Ok, you convince Sakura and Syaoran to come to Hogwarts. Since you are Clow Reed's reincarnation I know you will know if their magic is strong enough."

"They have another friend too, Daidouji Tomoyo… call her Tomoyo, she possesses quite a bit of magic."

"Perfect. It will take me a few weeks to get the program set up, but I'm sure you'll need some time to go back to Asia and convince them to come here."

"Will do." Eriol is about to get up when Dumbledore remembers something.

"Eriol, wait! I'm assuming Sakura and Tomoyo live in Japan, right?" Eriol nods. "Well, I have a relative in the Tokyo area- she too possesses magic. Maybe you can see if she and some others would like to come to Hogwarts."

"Yes, I can do that." He stands up and shakes Dumbledore's hand. "I guess I'll see you in a few weeks then."

Dumbledore smiles. "It will be nice having new students again. I should get in touch with Professor Floyd in America…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(In America…)

Four students are sitting at a table in a library setting. Well, actually, three are at a table, all talking to a girl who is at the computer.

"Who are you talking to now?" A girl with long, dark hair groans to the girl with light brown curly hair at the computer. She turns around to look at her.

"Emily, you know I'm grounded off the computer at home… I gotta talk to my friends!" She replies.

"Rachel, you're obsessed." She grins at her.

"Well, we all knew that." A tall boy with fairly long brown hair grins evilly. Rachel gets up and walks over to him. Since she didn't have a sledgehammer, she hit him in the head with a book.

"Maybe that will make you smarter…" Rachel says with an annoyed tone in her voice. She walks over to Emily and whispers in her ear, "Guys are sooooooooo weird!!!"

"You really should be nicer to her you know." A boy with blonde hair says to Mike.

"Well, I'm not her boyfriend, Matt."

Matt picks up another book and gives Mike a sarcastic threatening look. "So?"

"I'm not scared." Mike replies. Matt just grins and throws the book at him. Emily gives them both weird looks.

"You two… err… three are hopeless." She groans.

Rachel just tries to ignore the attention from Emily and Mike… and continues her fun online. All of a sudden an instant message pops up.

_Psychotic-CutieIAm0107 wants to talk to you! Do you accept?_

Rachel clicks yes and another window pops up.

_Psychotic-CutieIAm0107: hey rach what's up?_

(Rachel)_ChibiElfgal513: OMIGOSH!!! SU!!!!!_

_Psycho: I haven't heard from u in forever!!!_

_ChibiElf: Well, my parents grounded me over winter break_

_Psycho: What did you do?_

_ChibiElf: Guess who I got caught making out with in public again?_

_Psycho: …_

_ChibiElf: WE WERE JUST KISSING!!!! What the heck is wrong with that???? we weren't having "fun"_

_Psycho: not everyone likes PDA you kno _

_ChibiElf: so how are things in the hinata house?_

_Psycho: What do _you_ think?_

_ChibiElf: Crazy, as usual?_

_Psycho: Yeah, except MORE than normal…I just got back home from my homeland and seta kinapped keitaro before hand (that's why we went back there)_

_ChibiElf: OMFG!!!! are you serious?!_

_Psycho: and that's not all… we all tried to kidnap him… ow ow a little hunk that cutie is XD_

_ChibiElf: You say I'm bad…_

_Psycho: As much as I'd love to have my own fun with keitaro… i wouldn't want him to get killed… err… well, that is fun to do and all -_

_ChibiElf: o.0''''_

_Psycho: dangit Naru wants to use the computer again…_

_ChibiElf: tell them all I say hi XD and not to go too insane… even though we kno what will happen :P_

_Psycho: Have fun…with Matt _

_ChibiElf: Shut it! Bai you!_

_Psycho: bye!!!_

_Psycho-CutieIAm0107 is no longer on._

"Gee, I'm so glad you two have fun talking about me…" Matt says. Rachel jumps.

"Hey, you were reading that?"

"No, I just know you guys were talking about me."

_Where's that damn sledgehammer?!?!?!?!?!_

Another voice startles all four of them. "Hey, there you four are!" They all look up to see Professor Floyd standing next to their table.

"Hi Professor!" Emily says.

"What's up?" Rachel and Matt say at the same time.

Professor Floyd grins at all four of them. "I just got an owl from Dumbledore."

"Who?" They all give each other confused looks.

"He's a headmaster at a wizarding school in Europe."

"Yeah… so?" Rachel questions.

"Rachel…" Mike glares at her for saying that.

"Well, he just told me of an exchange student program he has started at Hogwarts. He wants some students from America. I immediately thought of you four. I mean, you all have totally different personalities… wouldn't want to send all of my smartest students there you know."

Emily blushes, and Matt just looks around awkwardly.

"That sounds really cool!" Mike replies.

"Why did he send an owl? Those are soooo old school!" Rachel asks confusedly.

"Well… Hogwarts doesn't have any of the technology our school has…"

Rachel nearly falls off her chair. "WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, you'll live." Emily pats her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sending you guys a laptop with a solar charger so you can still have… some technology." Professor Floyd chuckles.

"Do they have electricity?" Rachel worries.

"She said no technology…" Mike rolls his eyes.

"Stop worrying… it'll be fine." Matt says, hitting Mike with another book (behind Professor Floyd's back, of course).

"It sounds pretty fun!" Emily smiles.

The Professor hands each of them a very thick letter. "Send these to your parents, and have them reply back as soon as they can! I need to tell Dumbledore whether you guys are coming or not."

The Professor leaves, and they all become more than excited.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Emily says happily.

They all stare at her in awe.

"Omigosh… she actually reacted before Rachel!" Mike says. They all continue with their conversation… in the meantime back at Hogwarts…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I can't see anything… everything is so black…_ Harry thinks to himself.

All of a sudden he sees something moving. Moments later he realizes whatever is moving is actually coming after him.

_Oh crap! What is that thing?_

He realizes this thing… is a machine! As it comes even closer, he can see that the machine is some kind of large, freaky robot.

_I've never had a dream like this before…_

As the robot raises its arm, three large metal claws come out of the arm. As the arm is about to grab him, a large white dragon carrying a huge sword swoops in and takes the arm off the robot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Harry jolts up from his slumber. "What the hell was that?"

**A/N- For anyone who knows my writing style, well, you can definitely tell who wrote this . I told you in my bio that my boyfriend and I would be writing something together. I just stuck the story on his page cause he hasn't written something before XD. Read and review!!!!!**


	2. A little insanity here and there

**Students, Witches, and a Large Metal Robot**

**Chapter 1**

**By FireBlade85 and Finaille Nailo**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Love Hina, Escaflowne, and Harry Potter. But Matt, Emily, Rachel, and Mike are all real characters… from the real world!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(On Gaia)**

"Your majesty, Sir Allen of Astoura is here to see you with his sister Serena." A herald announces.

"Show them in." Van said

"Hello, Lord Van. How are you doing today?" Allen asks

"Just fine, what brings you to Fanelia?" inquires Van.

"Zaibach is causing trouble again" Allan states.

"What! I thought that their army was wiped out during the Destiny War." Van replies

"It seems that one of the Zaibalh generals survived and regrouped their scattered forces. I think they might come after you because you ended the war and destroyed their chances of winning." Allen declares

"I guess it is time to awaken the Escaflowne," Van says warily. He gets up from his throne and walks to the temple, "Come with me."

As they enter the temple Van wakes to small cabinet in a dusty corner, and pulls out the energist that he used to power the Escaflowne. He makes a small cut on his thumb and lets the blood fall on the energist. The energist starts to glow and Van raises it over his head. Large turbines built into the floor begin to turn and energy flows out of them to react with a large stone chained above the floor. When the stone breaks apart the Escaflowne is revealed and drops slowly to the floor.

The Escaflowne lands and kneels before Van. Van jumps up to the large stone that is the main power source for the guymelef, and inserts the energist into the stone. When he does this the stone lights up, and starts to beat like a heart.

Van jumps down and walks over to the stunned pair.

"I invite you dine with me and Merle tonight." Van starts.

Allan and Serena just stare at him.

"What?!"

"That was impressive." Allen stammers.

"Yes, it was." Serena mumbles.

**(Later in the great hall)**

"What have you been up to lately?" Merle inquires.

"Not too much, we have been planning another wedding for Millerna and Dryden, because the last one was interrupted by Zaibach." Serena replies.

"Oh, how are they doing?" Van asks curiously.

"They have been doing…" Allen starts to say but is interrupted by screaming outside.

"King Van, we are under attack from Zaibach." A Soldier cries running into the great hall, bleeding from a wound on his arm.

"What?!" Van cries, rising from his chair, "Allen get your guymelef and meet me at the city gates. We will make our stand there. They will not get past us."

Both Van and Allen run from the hall, as Serena and Merle just stand there, stunned at the news. Then they begin to gather the women and children to evacuate them to the mountains.

**(At the city gates)**

"Are you ready for this Van?" Allen asks from the Scherezade.

"I sure am! Zaibach will not get past me." Van says boldly.

As Van and Allen look over the battlefield, they see twelve Zaibach Alseides.

"Six for the each of us- unless they have some with stealth cloaks out there- do they?" Allen asks worriedly.

Van concentrates for a moment, then replies, "No, they don't. They won't know what hit them."

Van and Allen engage the Zaibach guymelefs and instantly two are down with their weapon arms sheared off. Van in his merge with the Escaflowne moves much faster then the Zaibach soldiers can react. He brings his sword across a Zaibach guymelef and cuts deeply into the middle of it, breaking it in to two pieces that burst in to flames.

As Van is doing this, Allen has taken down another two, and while he is not as fast of a pilot as Van, his skill as a swordsman makes him just as deadly as Van. Allen brings down his sword the other guymelef tries to block it but is too slow. As the sword cuts the guymelef in half it melts down to slag.

Now there is only the leader left in the red guymelef. He turns and runs in fear from Van and Allen. He enters the forest outside of the city, and as he is running he is more concerned about what is behind him then what is front of him and doesn't see the large portal that he runs into.

Van chases the Zaibach guymelef into the forest, and watches in horror as it runs into a portal that reminds him of the one that the land dragon come out of back on the Mystic Moon. He cries out as the portal closes and cuts him off from his enemy.

Van clears his mind and pictures the pendent to try and find the guymelef. He sees a track that is very similar to the one that he first met Hitomi. Van then sees the guymelef reaching for Hitomi. All of a sudden a pillar of bright light envelopes the Escaflowne.

Van blinks. _Here we go again…_

When the light clears the forest is empty.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(At a dojo on back Earth…)**

Two young ladies are training with katans. They attack each other with a scream, each trying to find a way through the others defense. Finally, the taller girl calls for a break.

"You've learned a lot during the last two years Hitomi, and your track training comes through in how fast you charge and move." She tells the smaller girl.

"Thank you, for the compliment Motoko. It means a lot coming from you." Hitomi replies.

"But you seem angry today." Motoko states "What's wrong?"

"My mom is on my case to find a boyfriend, but I already have a guy." Hitomi tells her friend.

"So what's the problem then?" Motoko inquires.

"We just can't be together, and I miss him so much." Hitomi says.

"Why? Does he live far away?" Motoko asks.

"You could say that..." Hitomi says with a hint of irony. _Like on another planet._

"I need to get home to study for the entrance exam tomorrow, but I don't want to face my mom because she'd just say I should go to a dance club to meet a guy." Hitomi replies with a look distaste on her face.

"Hey, I know what you can do. You can come to the place where I'm staying, we can study together. You can even stay over, and we can go to the exam together." Motoko exclaimed.

"That sounds fun. I can even do a reading for you." Hitomi says cheerfully. "Let me call my mom to see if it's ok."

(Two hours later at the Hinata House)

"Wow you live here?" a stunned Hitomi asks. "It's so big and beautiful."

"I know, it's a great place to live, and with two Tokyo U students living here it is very easy to get help with studying." Motoko says with pride.

"You're lucky you can live in a place like this instead of a dorm. My parents want me to live in a dorm if I get into Tokyo U."

"You should live here then. It's classified as a women's dorm house, and the rent is cheaper then anything on campus."

"My parents would love that. They're a little worried about the co-ed dorms, but first we have to get into Tokyo U. So let's study!"

"Hold on, first we should take a bath." Motoko chuckles.

"That sounds good." Hitomi laughs. "Guess I'm really excited about living here."

Hitomi follows Motoko through the house to the large outdoor hot spring where they both sink in the bath with a sigh.

"I see why you like this place so much; this bath feels wonderful after a hard work out of track and training." Hitomi sighs with relief.

"I know, I always come here after training." Motoko replies.

"I think this place is perfect. In fact the only way it could be better is if…" Hitomi breaks off as a young man who looks to be about twenty enters the bath. He sees them and gasps then starts yelling.

"I'm sorry Motoko, please don't kill me- again!!!! It's not my fault!!!!!" he screams.

"Keitaro, you pervert!!" Motoko yells as she draws her sword, "Boulder Cutting Blade!"

A wave of energy comes off Motoko's blade and hits Keitaro launching him into the air.

"You killed him!" Hitomi yells as Keitaro flies over the house.

"Sadly, I didn't even scratch him." Motoko says with a sigh.

"What do mean? You just hit him over 50 feet in air!!!" Hitomi screams.

"Keitaro is all but invincible." Motoko replies calmly. "No matter how many times I hit him he always comes back for more."

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Another girl says as she runs out of the house.

"Naru, your boyfriend just walked in on us… again…"

"I see Keitaro is up to his tricks again…" Naru says as she climbs into the bath. "Who's your friend Motoko?"

"I'm Hitomi."

"I'm Naru."

"Hitomi, we should get studying for the exam tomorrow." Motoko says as she gets out of the bath.

"We should do the reading first, and see what the future holds for us." Hitomi declares.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After getting dressed the girls go to Motoko's room, where Hitomi deals out the tarot cards.

Hitomi stares intently at the cards on the floor. "The cards tell me that you will have a great journey, and fall in love" Hitomi informs the young woman.

"What…?" Motoko begins, but is interrupted by a grating sound coming from the wall. All of a sudden a piece of wall moves to the side, and two blond heads popped into the room.

"Su, Sara what are you doing here?!" Motoko demands.

"We are exploring the secret passageways beneath the Hinata House. Who are you?" Su asks Hitomi.

"My name is Hitomi Kanzaki. Who are you?"

"I'm Kaolla Su, but everyone calls me Su. This is my friend Sarah Macdougal." Su says while looking at the tarot cards, "What are those?"

"Those are my tarot cards, they…" Hitomi starts to explain, but is interuppted.

"Carrot cards, that sounds yummy." Su says as she tries to swallow one of the cards whole. "Yum! Carrots!"

"That's tarot cards, _not_ carrot cards!" Hitomi exclaims grabbing the card from Su. She wipes the saliva off of it.

"What are they used for?" Su inquires.

"They can tell the future, if you know how to read them." Hitomi says loftily.

"Can you tell me my future?" Sarah asks politely.

"Me too, me too!!" Su exclaims excitedly.

"All right, I'll read your future Su." Hitomi says as she begins to lay out the cards.

"The cards say you will have great journey, and that you will discover a great deal about yourself." Hitomi says after looking at the cards.

"Will you tell me my future?" Sarah asks politely.

"Of course I will." Hitomi responds as she deals the cards.

"Sarah, you too will have a great adventure, and you will make many friends if you let them get through your tough exterior and see the true you." Hitomi states.

"Hey Motoko, I was wondering if you want something to eat?" A young black haired girl asks.

"Hey Shinobu, come here and have Hitomi read your future." Su says excitedly. "It will be fun!"

"Would you do that for me?" Shinobu asks hesitantly.

"Sure, I would love to." Hitomi says sweetly. She deals the cards, and notices that there are similarities to the other three girl's readings.

"You will also have a great journey and you shall meet someone you have not seen for a long time. You will also find your one true love." Hitomi tells the young girl.

"Hey Hitomi, you should see what the future holds for you before we get studying." Motoko says with a smile.

"Alright, I will." Hitomi replies. As she deals the she closes her eyes, and when she sees what the cards have to say she nearly faints because of the two cards that have the biggest meaning to her. The ace of serpents, and the lovers.

_That means I get to see Van again, but the great journey, does that mean we are going to Gaia, or…??? _Hitomi's thoughts are interrupted by Motoko.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just surprised that I will also have a great journey, but on a better note I will be seeing my boyfriend again. Now we should get studying for the test." Hitomi says a little shakily.

Motoko wonders what could be bothering her friend, but doesn't press her as they get out their school books

Hours later after much studying the two girls are going to bed, and Hitomi is wondering about the reading. _I wonder what Van is doing right now, and how long am I going to have to wait to see him._ Hitomi falls asleep dreaming of the great times she shared with Van on Gaia.

**A/N- (FireBlade85 (Even though Finaille is typing this…)) I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry if the wording and stuff is kind of off, but this is my very first chapter I've ever written.**


End file.
